1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horse riding type exerciser, and more particularly to a foldable horse riding type exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical horse riding type exercisers comprise a handle means that may be pulled to elevate the seat portion so as to simulate horse riding exercises. However, the typical horse riding type exercisers may not be folded to a compact configuration and include a large volume that is adverse for storing and transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional horse riding type exercisers.